


Serendipity

by just_a_rosie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_rosie/pseuds/just_a_rosie
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·tynounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial wayi.e. It is with great serendipity that one meets their soulmate.For [Y/N], the serendipity of meeting her soulmates is nothing compared to the serendipity of meeting Gavin.





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been on a Soulmate AU kick recently and decided there needed to be more that don't have super happy endings. So, fair warning, this fic does get a bit dark. I think anyway, IDK, it's my first attempt at anything even remotely angst-y.

A long time ago, back before the creation of the internet, very few people were actually lucky enough to meet their soulmate. Nowadays, with the internet it is possible to find your soulmate when your Mark appears on your twentieth birthday. There are all sorts of websites and services that claim to “find your soulmate in just mere minutes”.

You never used any of those websites. Mostly because you didn't trust them. Everyone had heard the horror stories of people who saw someone’s Mark on a website and gotten it tattooed to themselves to trick the person into thinking they were their soulmate. Sometimes those stories just ended in tears or restraining orders. Other times they ended with corpses.

Of course, there were the legit companies. The ones who tested to see if the discolored skin was a tattoo or a Mark. But those were both expensive and honestly quite invasive. Plus there was never the guarantee that your soulmate would use the same company as you.

To you, it just seemed like every “quick and easy” way to find your soulmate came with too many complications. And, hell, maybe you were just a romantic. You had, afterall, grown up listening to how your parents had found each other organically and without the help of technology. And you kind of wanted that. To meet your soulmate organically, because you were meant to, not because you forced it to happen. You yearned to see that little black skull with its cartoonish grin above someone’s left elbow when you least expected it.

Well, you know what they say, be careful what you wish for. It was a couple days after you started working at Achievement Hunter when you saw your Mark on someone else’s skin for the first time.

To this day you still get made fun of for tripping over yourself when Ryan took his jacket off. But it wasn’t his arms that had you tripped up, it was his suddenly visible Mark. The same Mark you bore hidden under your own jacket. To say you were shocked would be an understatement. So many thoughts and emotions raced through your brain in the moment, but the one at forefront was staring you right in the face from where it rested on Ryan’s left hand. His wedding ring. Your soulmate was married.

People write fucking novels and screenplays about that kind of shit. A woman who gives up looking and falls into a loveless marriage only for her true soulmate to find her and show her what it truly means to love.

But that wasn’t Ryan. Ryan was, in fact, in a loving, happy marriage to his soulmate with two beautiful children to boot. Assuming Ryan wasn’t lying (and you honestly doubted he was) that meant not only had you found one soulmate that day, you had found two (despite not having met one of them yet). It wasn’t unheard of to share a Mark with more than one person, it was just super uncommon. It was also the reason that people like Ryan, people with a fanbase, usually never reveal their Marks even if they have already found their soulmate. Nobody wants to deal with the wacko fans that tattoo themselves and claim to be a second soulmate.

And very few people want to deal with a second soulmate at all.

So you didn’t tell him. You didn’t tell anyone. You kept your jacket on that day and continue to wear long sleeves to work to this day. Luckily it had been an unnaturally cold winter for Texas, so no one questioned it.

They did, however, question you about your Mark and your soulmate. It was during a Let’s Play and the talk of soulmates was brought up as Ray had just met his. You, of course, congratulated him along with everyone else, but then it led to Geoff asking you if you had met your soulmate yet. And you fucking panicked because like hell you could tell the truth, especially during a Let’s Play. But if you simply said no, then they might get curious over your Mark, possibly want to see it. And then you saw Gavin out of the corner of your eye. Saving grace Gavin who reminded you of the one thing you could say that would solve everything.

“Actually, I’m unmarked.”

Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have said that. You’d had to explain to your family and what few friends had seen your Mark that you had a good reason for lying to everyone before the video had even come out. Not that you had told them the specific reason why, but you trusted everyone that had seen your Mark and they trusted you, so you didn’t have to worry about anyone outing you. Still it did put a small strain on those relationships that made it a tad awkward to be around those people because they knew you were keeping something from them. But even apart from that it felt wrong to pretend to be something your not. You can’t even begin to imagine how it must feel to wake up on your twentieth birthday expecting to find a Mark like ninety six percent of the population and not finding one.

But you had said it and you couldn’t take it back. Your secret to keep had suddenly become your lie to bear. But, hey, being absolutely disgusted with yourself everyday was better than trying to elbow your way into your new coworker and friend’s marriage, right? Well, that’s what you’ve told yourself over these last few months.

And, oh boy, these last few months. Not quite what you expected them to be. While you got along really well with all your coworkers, you tried to actively keep a bit of a distance between yourself and Ryan. And, goddamnit, was that hard because Ryan was absolutely incredible and your personalities just seemed to compliment each other. And that wasn’t you just thinking that because he was your soulmate. Lots of fans have taken a liking to the dynamic between you two and thus Team Pretty Insane was born. And there was fanart of you two everywhere. The only person you were shipped with more was Gavin. And that was a whole other topic all together. It was obvious why people began to ship you two considering the ship started after the Let’s Play where you said you were unmarked came out. Team Unmarked was thrown around amongst the community, but you and Gavin both seemed eager to shut that down and Gav came up with the name The Brit and The Bird. But despite having a team name, you found yourself not really interacting with Gavin as much as you did the others. Not to say that you were avoiding him by any means, just that you didn’t go out of your way to bond with the guy like you would do with other coworkers. Which, again, was a hard thing to do as Gavin, being Gavin, was pretty keen on welcoming you into the group. Inviting you along when he and Michael “got bevved”, pulling you into office shenanigans, and just generally being the nice, overly friendly guy that he is. In the beginning you thought that maybe it was because you had claimed to be unmarked, but you quickly noticed that Gavin actually seemed to avoid that topic all together. Which was weird. The only other person at Rooster Teeth, as far as you knew, who was unmarked was Joel so you’d think that Gavin would be thrilled to have another person to talk to about this. But no, Gavin seemed content to just ask you silly hypotheticals and tell poop and sex jokes with you as he did with all the other guys. You really had no idea why that was, but you didn’t care. It felt good to be treated like just another one of the guys.

With your luck, you should have known that wouldn’t last.


	2. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that I have never actually written smut before, so I totally apologize if it's bad.

“Man, it’s getting warm. How the fuck do you do it, [Y/N]?” Michael complained as he pulled off his jacket, his shirt riding up a little ways with it, exposing his stomach and just a bit of his Mark peeking up out of his low-hanging jeans. Lindsay had showed hers to you when you had seen a bit of it one day. It was a half bloomed rose with a broken stem on her right hip.

It was starting to get warmer and people were starting to look at you weird for wearing long sleeves. Even cutting down to three quarter sleeves didn’t help much when everyone else around you was back to wearing t-shirts and tank tops. It was still cool enough that you weren’t sweating through your shirts or anything, so you still got away with telling people that you just liked long sleeves and they could kindly fuck off. But soon it will be too warm for that to be a reliable excuse and you really needed to find a more permanent solution. Maybe a shit ton of concealer? You’re sure there are probably tutorials for covering tattoos online. You should probably look those up tonight.

You shrugged. “The buildings air conditioned,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, well, not enough,” Ray said, walking into the room after coming back from lunch with Tina. “I think my sweat is sweating.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re just being a pussy.”

There were several “ooh”s from the other guys as you and Ray started throwing insults back and forth. And just like that the topic of your sleeves was dropped.

“Alright, assholes, playtime is over, time to get back to work,” Geoff said as he walked into the room.

“Somebody’s cranky,” Jack pointed out from his desk next to yours.

“I am cranky, we’re fucking behind schedule. And where’s Ryan? We need to film Minecraft.”

“I think he said something about calling Laurie about something or another,” Ray said. You felt your shoulders unwittingly tense.

“Helpful, Ray. Great attention to detail,” Michael mocked.

Ray shrugged, already setting up his station to record, “He walked out all heart eyes, so I’m sure it’s nothing bad. He’ll probably be back soon.”

You bit your lip and vehemently got to work setting up your own station, trying to ignore the ache in your chest that always came at the mention of Ryan and Laurie. It wasn’t that you were jealous or anything. You held no contempt for Laurie, in fact, after meeting her, you found you really liked her. No, you just wanted what they had and part of you still thought that maybe, just maybe, you could have it with them. You knew that would never happen, but that didn’t stop part of you from still hoping it would. Because you loved them. You had tried to convince yourself otherwise at first, but you couldn’t. You really did love them. And not just in a friendly sort of way. You loved them in the “I want to wake up beside you every morning” kind of way.

Soon Ryan came back and got chewed out by a still cranky Geoff as he got his own station set up and soon you were distracted by whatever ridiculous thing you were doing in Minecraft this week.

~~~

Gavin was another good distraction from all those thoughts. The two of you had become quite close. However recently the dynamic has started to shift. It started with Gavin starting to throw more and more compliments into casual conversation. Like actual compliments. Not his usual joking flirting he does with the guys or how he has with you in the past. Actual compliments about your hair looking nice today, and, hey, that new shirt looks top on you.

You first instinct? Panic! Because holy fuck, no, Gavin can’t like you. Gavin liking you is on the top, like, three worst case scenarios for this whole mess you’re in. Because Gavin thinks you’re unmarked and if he knew that you weren’t, that you had lied, that Ryan was your soulmate? No, you couldn’t think about that.

You could just say that you’re not interested. Let him down easy, gently. He’s a reasonable guy, he’d understand and you two would probably be able to maintain your friendship. But at the same time… At the same time you sort of don’t want to. The attention is nice. And Gavin is admittedly a very good-looking, charming, and funny guy. In a world where you were truly unmarked, you could even see yourself falling in love with him. Hell, maybe there was even a world where the two of you were each other’s soulmate. Wouldn’t that be nice? A nice fluffy story where the two of you meet each other and see each other’s marks and end up together. But no, whatever forces crafted the world you are in are cruel and unkind.

Still, despite knowing that you shouldn’t, that it’s completely unfair to lead Gavin on, you find yourself flirting back. You find yourself paying a lot more attention to Gavin, if only because he’s easier to think about than Ryan and Laurie. And upon paying attention to Gavin you notice things. Most significantly about how much attention he pays to you. More specifically about how he seems to look your direction whenever Ryan and Laurie are mentioned, whenever you feel that pressure in your chest. He gives you a look that’s almost indecipherable. Like he knows something is up, but instead of looking confused or curious or even angry or jealous, he just gives this look of understanding. Maybe even sympathy? But that doesn’t make any sense. There is now way that he could have figured out what was going on with you. And absolutely no way that he would be able to sympathise with such a thing. Unless… unless he could relate to what you were going through. Unless he were, somehow, in the same boat.

And just like that you were noticing other things about Gavin. Like how Gavin's shoulders tensed ever so slightly when Michael and Lindsay walked into the office, hand-in-hand. Like how Gavin is quick to avert his eyes whenever Michael stretches and reveals a bit of belly that may show a bit of his Mark. Like how Gavin seems to react similarly to Michael and Lindsay as you do to Ryan and Laurie.

No, it couldn’t possibly be… could it?

~~~

Admittedly the way you confronted Gavin about all this was probably not the best way to have gone about things. You probably should have been more subtle. And more sober. And have actually have had a plan to confront him about this.

But fuck it, the two of you were alone at his place for games and bevs and you were just this side of tipsy enough to have lost any inhibitions and fears. And foresight.

So you put your controller down and turned towards him. He watches you curiously as you slowly push against his chest until he is leaning back against the couch cushions. He raises an eyebrow up at you once you stopped pushing, as if he’s challenging you, daring you to take it further. And, oh, were you going to take that challenge. Quickly, before he could stop you, you grip the waistband of his usual high-waisted (at least for a guy) jeans at the right hip and yank them downwards.

Gavin quickly sits up, bending his body, tugging his shirt down, anything to cover the splash of red that you already saw. That had already proved your suspicions. Gavin looked at you, wide-eyed as suddenly betrayal and then anger flash over his face and then he’s grabbing your left arm and forcefully pushing up the sleeve until your Mark is visible. That grin that you had giggled at years earlier now just looking up at you mockingly. And you were suddenly sobering up and realising what was going on, what you had just caused to happen.

“You’re not unmarked,” was all you could get out. The anger you were feeling at getting caught red-handed making it sound mean, acquisitory.

“Neither are you,” Gavin bit back in the same tone. Normally you’d wince at it, but you were more preoccupied with all the thoughts and questions swirling around in your head now that this had been confirmed. Now that you knew for sure that Gavin was soulmates with Michael and Lindsay.

You bit your lip as you assessed the situation you were in. You half on Gavin’s lap from when you had pinned him to the couch and Gavin still gripping your arm.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, “I shouldn’t have done that.” Gavin’s grip relaxed on your arm, but he didn’t let go. “I just… why have you been flirting with me if you knew about all this?”

Because seriously, what the hell? Not only must he know how you feel about Ryan and Laurie, but you could tell how he feels about Michael and Lindsay. So really the last thing you guys should be doing is throwing more feelings into the mix.

Gavin looked up at you and you could see all the pain in his eyes. The years of standing on the outside, looking in at the relationship he refuses to ruin. Years. God you can’t even imagine and yet somehow you were going to have to endure those years soon enough as well.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Were the words that fell from Gavin’s lips. “I want to forget. Even just for a little while.”

And with just those words you were crashing your lips down on Gavin’s. Because you wanted to forget too. You didn’t want to think about Ryan and Laurie at home, probably tucking the kids in for bed before cuddling up together themselves, completely unaware of all the pain they cause you everyday. You want to forget about the years that you’re going to have to spend pretending to be perfectly fine, hiding your Mark every morning, acting as though seeing two of your good friends doesn’t kill you just that little bit more inside. But most of all… Most of all you don’t want to have to go through any of that alone anymore. Not like you’ve been doing for the past few months, not like Gavin’s been doing for the past few years. No, not anymore. Neither of you are going to have to be alone ever again.

The kiss wasn’t at all romantic in anyway. It was raw and desperate. All the want and need you’ve been repressing for your soulmates being shoved down Gavin’s throat. Gavin moaned into the kiss, despite it being more teeth than tongue, and grabbed at your hips, pulling you the rest of the way into his lap. His grip was rough and bruising and you loved it. It was nice to know that someone wanted you, needed you, so badly that they paid no mind to how forceful they were being.

You tugged on Gavin’s shirt in the universal sign for “this needs to come off”. Gavin happily obliged and you took the opportunity to take off your own shirt. You barely took the time to appreciate the new expanses of skin now on display for you before you hurriedly reconnected your lips to Gavin’s. You moaned into Gavin’s mouth as his fingers ghosted along your spine, moving up your back. Gavin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. There was a breath war between your tongues, but you quickly admitted defeat and allowed him to explore your mouth.

So distracted were you by Gavin’s mouth, that you didn’t notice him fiddling with your bra clasp until it had already come loose and straps began sliding down your shoulders. Gavin yanked the fabric away and tossed it aside, hands instantly cupping your breasts. Your squeak of surprise quickly morphed into a pleasured moan as he began to play with your boobs. He kneaded the skin and played with your nipples, lightly pinching, twisting, and tugging until they were hard.

You soon broke the kiss, only to place kissed down his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach. Sinking lower and lower, forcing Gavin to let go of your breasts, until you were on your knees in front of him. Your hand ran up his thighs and you palmed his obvious erection as you made your way up to the button and zipper to undo them. Gavin pushed his hips up and pulled down his jeans and boxers at the same time, working them down his legs until you could pull them off the rest of the way. His dick popped free, already incredibly hard. You kissed your way up his thighs, giving playful nips every now and then and grinning when they caused Gavin to moan. You continued to kiss your way up and were just close enough to his cock that your hair brushed against it, only to change directions at the last second and start nibbling at his hip. His left one, the blank one. Because you didn’t want to touch his right, his Mark. You didn’t want him to think about that right now. You didn’t want to think about that right now.

“[Y/N],” Gavin whined. You grinned up at him with the most oblivious, innocent look you could muster. “Fucking tease,” Gavin muttered and gave a sharp intake of breath when you gave a harder nip to his hip, tongue quickly soothing the teeth marks. You tried not to think about how you had just unintentionally, maybe even subconsciously, left a mark on Gavin’s other hip. Instead you finally moved your attention to were Gavin needed it most and began to mouth up the length of his cock. You placed one last teasing kiss on the tip before taking the head into your mouth. Gavin gave an appreciative sigh as your tongue swirled around. The unmistakable salty taste of precum invaded your senses. Gavin’s hand tangling in your hair and lightly pushing you down was all the encouragement you needed to begin taking more of him down. You went down until your nose pressed into the hairs on his lower stomach and his tip hit the back of your throat. You gagged a little, but quickly relaxed your throat. Gavin let out a particularly guttural moan as you hummed around his cock. You then began to bob your head up and down his cock, your hand working whatever wasn't in your mouth, until Gavin tugged your hair hard enough to get your attention and hauled you back up to kiss your mouth.

Gavin made quick work of the button and zipper of your jeans, not even bothering to pull them down he shoved his hand down your jeans and began rubbing you through your soaking panties. You moaned as he quickly found your clit and you began to struggle out of your jeans, Gavin pulling your panties down along with them. Gavin reclaimed your lips and laid you down on the couch. His fingers found your clit and rubbed there for a bit, causing you to keen and moan into his mouth, before they drifted down further and he was slowly pushing a finger into you. You pulled away from Gavin’s mouth to throw your head back as you moaned. Gavin moved to kiss down your jaw to your neck were began to viciously bite and suck at the skin.

“God, fuck, Gav do you have a- fuck, a condom,” You panted as he pushed in another finger. However those fingers soon disappeared as Gavin muttered, “Bedroom,” and you were pulled up on shaky legs and dragged through half of Gavin’s house to get to his bedroom where you were promptly shoved on the bed as Gavin began to dig through the drawer of his bedside table. Once he had found the condom, holding up the little foil package in victory, he leaped onto the bed, causing it to bounce you up like a ragdoll. You giggled as Gavin quickly scrambled back to his place on top of you.

And then you picked up where you left off, Gavin nibbling at your neck and thrusting two fingers into you. You took the condom from Gavin’s hand and ripped open the packaging. You nearly dropped the condom as Gavin curled his fingers into just the right spot that had you seeing stars and moaning his name. Gavin grinned against your neck, letting out a dark, throaty chuckle.

Soon Gavin pulled away, taking the condom from you and sliding it on himself. He placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on your lips before looking you dead in the eye as he asked, “Are you sure you want this?” You knew what he was really asking was so much more than just consent. Were you sure you wanted to do this, to have sex with someone who wasn’t one of your soulmates? Not like you hadn’t before, but you hadn’t since finding out who your soulmates were. You had had the opportunity and hadn’t taken it because if had felt so wrong now, because suddenly the soulmate you were betraying wasn’t faceless anymore. And it should feel just as wrong with Gavin, worse even as you could put a face to Gavin’s soulmates as well. And, admittedly, it did, but it also felt so right at the same time. Was it really so wrong to seek comfort in the one person who could understand what you yourself were going through? In the end the arousal coursing through your body and the need to feel loved won out as you nodded your head.

Slowly Gavin pushed into you, your walls desperately clenching around him. You bit your lip at the, slightly painful but mostly pleasurable, stretch as Gavin peppered your jaw and neck with kisses between muttered curses. He soon bottomed out and stilled there, allowing you to adjust, until you rolled your hips against him, a silent plead for him to move. He began a slow, methodic pace at first that soon began to build to to a faster, steadier pace. You met his thrusts with your own as best you could with Gavin’s death grip on your hips. The room became filled with the sounds of slapping skin and voices moaning out each other’s names. At one point Gavin’s thumb found your clit and you were done for, hitting your orgasm seconds later with a scream of Gavin’s name as your vision went white. Not long after Gavin’s pace became uneven, his hips stuttering, and he was soon coming as well.

For a minute you two just laid there panting, Gavin practically collapsed on top of you. After finally catching his breath, Gavin slowly pulled out of you and crawled off of you and across the bed, headed towards the on suite. You stretched out on the bed and just basked in your post-orgasmic state. Gavin came back not long later, holding a wet washcloth in his hands. You gladly took it, smiling as it sat warm in your hand, and cleaned yourself up with it as Gavin crawled under the covers. When you were done and awkwardly holding the towel, unsure what to do with it, Gavin simply plucked it from your hands and tossed it to land somewhere on the floor. You rolled your eyes, apparently Gavin was only clenly to a certain degree. Gavin helped you under the covers and pulled you close to him the minute you were, curling into your side. You let a smile grace your lips as he began to draw circles and other, nonsensical patterns onto the skin of your stomach.

“I think I love you,” Gavin suddenly whispered into your ear as though he were telling you a secret.

You didn’t even hesitate in your response, “I think I love you too.”

It’s a sick, desperate sort of love. Nothing nearly as pure and lovely as the kind brought on by Marks, the kind you both feel for the people you share your Marks with. But you both know it’s the only sort of love that you’ll ever feel reciprocated back. Because you had both built your beds of lies. But at least this way you can lay in them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
